Une histoire de noms
by Aqualyne
Summary: Takashi Natsume souhaite rendre son nom à la divinité Tsuyukami. Malheureusement le nom de ce dernier est collé à un autre et pour le lui rendre il faut rendre les deux noms en même temps. Mais Takashi a de la chance puisque Tsuyukami connaît le nom du yokai auquel son nom est collé. Il ne leur reste plus qu' à rendre visite au clan Nura pour trouver le yokai en question.


**Coucou tout le monde! Me revoilà avec un petit one-shot sur lequel je travaille depuis trois mois. Il m' est venu il y a quelques temps alors que je regardais (pour ce qui devait être la cinquantième fois) Natsume Yuujincho. J' aime beaucoup cet animé et je pensais à un crossover avec Nurarihyon no mago depuis longtemps sans avoir la moindre idée de quoi écrire. Finalement l' inspiration m' est venue en regardant la première saison de Natsume Yuujincho. J' espère que cette histoire vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Une histoire de noms

Si vous demandiez à une personne de Tokyo si elle connaissait le clan Nura elle vous répondrait sûrement quelque chose comme « Ah ! Cette vieille demeure étrange ? Vous devriez éviter de vous en approcher, on raconte qu' elle est hantée. ». La demeure en question était une vieille maison traditionnelle constituée de plusieurs bâtiments et était habitée par la famille Nura qui comptait un grand-père, un couple et leur jeune garçon d' une quinzaine d' années.

Les rumeurs les plus folles couraient sur cette maison. Certains se contentaient de la dire hantée et d' autres parlaient de rituels sataniques, de meurtres terrifiants et autres joyeusetés. Pourtant malgré l' aspect effrayant de sa demeure la famille Nura était très appréciée. Le grand-père était toujours accueilli avec le sourire par les commerçants malgré sa fâcheuse habitude de partir sans payer, l' homme du couple, Rihan, faisait chavirer le cœur de bien des dames et sa femme, Wakana, était toujours prête à donner un coup de main tandis que leurs fils, Rikuo, était l' une des personnes les plus appréciées de l' école tant il était gentil et travailleur. Ainsi était la demeure et la famille Nura pour le commun des mortels.

Mais si il vous prenait l' envie de poser la même question à un yokai la réaction serait bien différente. Soit il vous dirait qu' il ne sait rien et s' enfuirait en courant/flottant/rampant comme un dératé soit il vous répondrait quelque chose comme « Vous vivez dans une grotte ou quoi ?! Vous parlez du plus grand clan de yokais de la région. Ici ils sont les yokais les plus respectés et les plus aimés mais aussi les plus crains. Le meilleur moyen pour ne pas avoir de problèmes avec eux c' est de ne pas attaquer un humain sur leur territoire ou l' un des membres de leur clan. ».

Cependant ces réponses ne suffisent pas à décrire l' ambiance de la demeure du clan Nura. Il s' agit d' un lieu où il fait bon vivre. Tous les yokais du clans rient et s' amusent ensemble en temps de paix tandis qu' ils crient d' une même voix et frappent d' un même poing en temps de guerre. Heureusement depuis plusieurs dizaines d' années le clan n' avait rien affronté de pire que de petites attaques occasionnelles sur l' héritier du clan. Ce même héritier qui de toute façon avait depuis longtemps démontré qu' il était tout à fait capable de se défendre tout seul. En bref le clan Nura vivait en paix au rythme des rires et des banquets de la demeure principale.

Ces faits étaient les seules choses que Takashi Natsume savait sur le clan et ses youkais alors qu' il se rendait à leur demeure. Il ne savait d' ailleurs pas quoi en penser. Des youkais qui vivaient en clan était un concept assez étrange pour lui qui avait toujours fuis ces effrayantes créatures de la nuit. Peut être les avait-il diabolisé depuis sa plus tendre enfance à cause du rejet dont il était victime parce qu' il pouvait les voir ? Il en était là de ses pensées lorsqu' une voix le ramena à la réalité.

-Êtes-vous certain que c' est une bonne idée ?

Takashi baissa les yeux vers le vieil homme aussi grand que sa main, portant un masque blanc et dont les épaules dépassaient de son sac. Il lui fit un petit sourire tout en lui répondant.

-Nous n' avons pas vraiment le choix Tsuyukami. Le yokai dont le nom est attaché au tien appartient au clan Nura. J' espère juste qu' on pourra lui parler.

-Pour cela il nous faudrait déjà entrer dans la maison-mère du clan. Ne pouvons-nous pas attendre qu' il sorte ? Je n' ai vraiment aucune envie d' entrer dans cette demeure.

Un reniflement moqueur résonna depuis l' épaule droite de Takashi. Il venait d' un énorme chat blanc avec deux énormes tâches grises et oranges sur la tête et le dos qui se mit à parler une seconde plus tard.

-Je te rappelle que c' est parce que tu ne connais pas le visage de ce yokai que nous devons aller nous présenter là-bas ! Sérieusement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi on se donne autant de mal pour toi. Natsume ! On devrait juste abandonner et le laisser là. Il pourra se débrouiller tout seul.

-Ne dit pas des choses pareilles Maître Griffou. Ce yokai ne devrait pas être trop dur à trouver puisqu' il appartient à ce clan. Ce sera rapide.

-Humf ! J' espère que tu ne te trompes pas sur son appartenance à ce clan Tsuyukami !

Le vieil homme rigola un instant avant de répondre.

-Je peux t' assurer qu' il vient du clan Nura. Après qu' elle ait pris son nom Reiko a discuté avec moi et m' a dit en rigolant qu' il appartenait au clan Nura. Elle n' arrêtait pas de le répéter comme si c' était quelque chose d' incroyable.

-Techniquement ça l' est.

Takashi lança un regard interrogateur au chat.

-Vraiment Maître ?

-Oui. Le clan Nura est le plus puissant de la région. Personne n' est assez stupide pour en défier un membre.

-Sauf Reiko.

-Reiko est un cas à part. Elle ignorait sûrement qu' il appartenait à ce clan avant de parler avec lui puisque sa célébrité n' a jamais atteint notre région.

-Pourquoi les yokai de notre région n' ont jamais entendu parler de ce clan d' ailleurs ?

-Les yokais évitent notre région à cause d' une sorte de champ naturel qui empêche les humains normaux de voir les yokais en toute circonstance. Par exemple si je reprenais ma forme originelle ici les humains pourraient me voir puisqu' il fait nuit. Mais si je le faisais dans notre région personne ne le verrait.

-C' est étrange. Pourquoi est-ce qu' on entend jamais parler de yokais si les humains peuvent les voir en dehors de notre région.

-Ils sont doués pour se cacher. Ah ! On est arrivés !

En effet, devant le trio se dressait une impressionnante bâtisse en bois entourée par un jardin et un mur tout aussi impressionnants. Tout ici criait l' ancienneté et la magie. Pas étonnant que tout le monde pense l' endroit hanté avec l' atmosphère lugubre qui s' en dégageait. Pourtant Takashi ne pouvait s' empêcher de trouver cette atmosphère réconfortante. C' était étrange. Il resta à observer la maison quelques instants les yeux perdus dans le vide avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de passer les murs de la propriétés tandis que Tsuyukami se réfugiait dans son sac.

Presque au moment où il posa s le pied sur le chemin pavé qui menait aux portes de la maison un moine avec de longs cheveux noirs portant un large chapeau pointu se dressa devant lui. Il suffit à Takashi de croiser son regard noir pour comprendre qu' il s' agissait d' un yokai. Il le regarda pendant un instant les yeux écarquillés puis le moine parla.

-Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?

-Je… Je m' appelle Takashi Natsume. Et… Je suis… à la recherche d' un yokai du clan Nura.

Le regard du moine était vraiment glacial. Takashi n' arrivait pas à mettre une émotion sur son visage et pourtant il était certain que le yokai ne lui ferait aucun mal.

-Kurotabo ! Soit un peu plus poli avec les visiteurs !

Dans le dos du moine venait de surgir un autre yokai. Lui aussi ressemblait à un humain mais Takashi doutait que quiconque puisse nier son appartenance au monde de la nuit. Il s' agissait d' un vieil homme qui lui arrivait à la taille avec un crâne chauve étrangement long et un regard d' acier. Le moine, qui donc s' appelait Kurotabo, réajusta son chapeau sur sa tête tout en se tournant vers le vieillard.

-Veuillez m' excuser. À cause du banquet de ce soir je suis un peu trop sur mes gardes.

À ces mots le vieil homme fit un grand sourire joyeux.

-Ne t' inquiète donc pas ! Je te préfère paranoïaque plutôt que trop sûr de toi. Je vais m' occuper de notre visiteur. Retourne donc aux côtés de mon fils.

Kurotabo inclina légèrement la tête avant de pénétrer dans la demeure laissant Takashi faire face au vieil homme.

-Tu t' appelles Takashi si j' ai bien compris ?

-Ou… Oui.

-Bien. Suis-moi. Nous serons mieux à l' intérieur pour discuter.

Et il tourna les talons pour entrer dans la maison sous le regard surpris de Takashi. Il resta figé sur place quelques secondes avant de suivre le vieil homme.

L' intérieur de la maison était aussi impressionnant que son extérieur. Tout y était brillant de propreté et se ressemblait. Après avoir suivi le vieil homme pendant cinq minutes Takashi était complètement perdu à cause des nombreuses portes qui se ressemblaient toutes et des nombreux croisements que comptait l' endroit. Finalement ils arrivèrent à une petite salle pourvue de quelques commodes et d' une table basse sur laquelle reposait un plateau de biscuits. Le vieil homme s' assit de l' un des côtés de la table avant de le regarder.

-Et bien ? Tu comptes rester dans le couloir ?

Immédiatement Takashi sentit le rouge colorer ses joues.

-Pardon.

Et il alla s' asseoir en face de l' homme. Celui-ci le regarda pendant quelques instants avant de se mettre à parler.

-Tu es à la recherche d' un yokai particulier c' est ça ?

-Oui.

-Et il fait partie du clan Nura ?

-Oui.

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Certain.

-Pourquoi cherches-tu ce yokai ?

-J' ai quelque chose à lui rendre.

L' homme haussa un sourcil.

-Et quelle est cette chose ?

Takashi regarda l' homme. Il était évident que dans cette maison et donc au sein du clan il n' était pas n' importe qui et possédait une certaine autorité. Normalement il devrait lui expliquer toute la situation. Et pourtant. Quelque chose le retenait. Ce yokai… avait-il seulement parlé du vol de son nom ?

-Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois cela ne concerne personne d' autre que lui et moi.

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils et le fixa avec un regard plus froid que la glace. Immédiatement Takashi se senti pétrifié par la peur. Tout son être était traversé par une terreur sans nom qui l' empêchait presque de respirer. Ses mains se resserrèrent autour des manches de son pantalon et se mirent à trembler entraînant le reste de son corps alors que ses yeux s' écarquillaient lentement. Tout son corps se crispa et il se mit à respirer de manière totalement désordonnée. Takashi essaya de dire quelque chose mais il parvint pas à faire sortir le moindre son de sa gorge serrée.

-Je ne peux pas laisser un enfant humain se balader tranquillement dans la maison-mère de notre clan sans connaître ses raisons surtout si il veut rencontrer l' un de nos membres. Tu vas donc me donner la raison pour laquelle tu veux rencontrer ce yokai gamin.

Takashi comprit alors. Le vieil homme voulait juste s' assurer qu' il n' était pas une menace pour le clan Nura mais comme il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question l' homme était en train de penser qu' il avait peut être de mauvaises intentions envers son clan. À l' instant où il le comprit Takashi ne put s' empêcher de sourire à la surprise de l' homme. Il senti la terreur qu' il ressentait refluer lentement sans pour autant totalement disparaître et prit la parole une fois certain que sa voix ne tremblera pas.

-Je suis désolé si mes réponses vous ont trompé. Je ne veux rien au clan Nura à part rencontrer ce yokai. Je peux vous jurer qu' une fois que je lui aurais parlé je partirai et ne reviendrai sans doute jamais chez vous.

Il termina sa phrase en plongeant son regard dans celui du vieil homme qui le regarda pendant quelques instants avant de se mettre à rigoler.

-Je t' aime bien gamin ! Tu me rappelles un peu mon fils et mon petit-fils. Quoiqu' à la réflexion tu me sembles avoir un peu plus la tête sur les épaules que ces deux idiots.

L' ambiance se détendit presque immédiatement et Takashi put de nouveau respirer correctement. Il prit quelques instants pour se remettre de ses émotions avant de regarder le vieil homme.

-Est-ce que je peux chercher ce yokai alors ?

Le vieillard sembla réfléchir profondément pendant une poignée de secondes avant de le regarder en souriant.

-Je n' ai pas vraiment autorité là-dessus bien que ça ne me dérange pas. Le plus simple serait que tu parles de cette histoire directement avec le commandant. C' est quelqu' un de compréhensif. Il te laissera sûrement faire à ta guise.

-Le commandant ?

-Oui. Le chef du clan Nura.

-Je peux aller le voir comme ça ? Sans prévenir ?

-Normalement non mais puisque je suis là il n' y aura pas de problème.

-Ah bon ?

-Bien sûr ! Ce gamin sera bien obligé de rencontrer l' invité de son père et d' écouter sa requête !

Takashi cligna des yeux le temps que les mots de l' homme prennent sens.

-Heeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ?! Son père ?!

Quelques instants plus tard Takashi se demandait encore comment il avait fini au milieu d' une salle remplie de yokais qui lui jetaient des regards menaçants. Il y avait juste trois exceptions. La première était le vieillard qui l' avait amené, la deuxième était un yokai qui semblait avoir à peu près son âge, des yeux rouges et des cheveux blancs et noirs qui défiaient toutes les lois de la gravité et la troisième était un yokai qui ressemblait à un homme dans la trentaine, aux yeux dorés et aux cheveux noirs qui s' amusaient eux aussi avec la gravité. C' est le troisième qui fit taire la rumeur qui grondait dans la salle avant de s' adresser à lui.

-Enchanté. Je suis le deuxième commandant suprême du clan Nura. Mon père me fait savoir que tu es à la recherche d' un yokai du clan ?

Il fallut un instant à Takashi pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et répondre à l' homme.

-C' est exacte.

-Pour quelle raison le cherches-tu ?

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire mais je peux vous assurer qu' il n' est pas dans mon intention de causer du tort à votre clan.

Le vieil homme sourit à cette phrase tandis que Takashi essayait de se calmer. Il n' avait qu' une hâte et c' était quitter cet endroit. Le commandant le regarda un instant avant d' éclater de rire.

-Exactement ce que mon père m' avait dit ! Parfait gamin. Alors à quoi ressemble le yokai que tu cherches ?

-Et bien je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble mais je connais son nom.

Le commandant sourit.

-C' est encore mieux. Comment s' appelle-t il ?

-Rihan.

Grand silence. Tous les yokai le regarde avec des yeux écarquillés et même le commandant et le vieil homme semblent avoir perdu la parole. Finalement le yokai aux cheveux noirs et blancs explose de rire.

-Génial ! Tu les as tous mouché !

Son rire sembla réveiller les autres yokais et le commandant lui donna un coup sur la tête avant de se tourner vers Takashi.

-Et bien c' est ton jour de chance. Je suis Rihan. Et pour quelle raison es-tu à ma recherche ?

Il fallut un instant à Takashi pour comprendre ce qu' il venait d' entendre mais finalement il réussit à répondre.

-Et bien… Vous souvenez-vous de Reiko Natsume ?

Tous les yokais regardaient la scène en silence et ils purent ainsi remarquer l' ombre passer dans les yeux de leur commandant.

-Je me souviens. C' était une femme magnifique et le seul être à m' avoir battu à par mon père.

Cette révélation fut un grand choc pour toutes les personnes présentes. Leur commandant suprême avait été battu ? Par un être humain ?

Aveugle à l' agitation provoquée par ses paroles Rihan continua.

-Tu lui ressembles un peu d' ailleurs. Tu es son fils ?

-Son petit-fils.

-Et si tu es ici aujourd'hui c' est sans doute au sujet du Livre des Amis n' est-ce pas ?

Takashi baissa les yeux en pensant au livre de sa grand-mère avant d' hocher la tête.

-Oui.

Le yokai aux yeux rouges se tourna ver le commandant.

-Papa qu' est-ce que c' est le Livre des Amis ?

Rihan sourit.

-Un recueil dans lequel Reiko mettait les noms de tous les yokais qu' elle battait. C' est un peu comme un contrat si tu veux. Comme elle les a battu elle a droit de vie et de mort sur eux. Si elle donne un ordre avec le nom du yokai dans sa phrase celui-ci n' a d' autre choix que de lui obéir.

Tous les yokais regardaient maintenant leur commandant avec horreur. Leur chef était attaché à un tel contrat ? Un être humain pouvait le tuer en un battement de cil ?

-Mais dis-moi mon garçon. Pourquoi me cherches-tu ? Tu voudrais exercer le pouvoir du livre sur moi ?

Takashi ressentit immédiatement les intentions meurtrières de la totalité des yokais présents dans la pièce. Aussi se sentit il obligé de rapidement détromper l' homme en face de lui.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je suis venu ici pour vous rendre votre nom.

-Vraiment ? Pour quelle raison ?

-C' est à cause de moi ! Retentit la voix de Tsuyukami.

Sous les regards surpris des yokais la divinité rétrécie sortit du sac de Takashi et atterrit dans sa main. Tusyukami entreprit alors de raconter les événements qui avaient mené à leur présence à Tokyo.

-Dans notre région il est de notoriété publique que le petit fils de Reiko rend les noms du Livre des Amis. Lorsque cette rumeur m' est parvenue je me suis rendu chez lui pour lui demander de me rendre mon nom. Il était près à le faire et très heureux d' ailleurs cependant nous nous sommes heurtés à un problème : mon nom est collé à celui du yokai que Reiko a battu avant moi. Heureusement elle s' en était vanté auprès de moi et c' est pourquoi nous sommes venus ici. Pour me rendre mon nom Takashi doit rendre celui qui lui est collé en même temps.

-Donc le mien ?

-Donc le vôtre.

-Je vois. Et bien c' est plutôt bien pour moi ! Je me suis toujours demandé ce que je ferai si Reiko venait pour me donner des ordres.

Et il éclata de rire tandis que plusieurs yokais, dont son fils et son père, poussaient des soupirs de désespoir et que Takashi se posait mille questions. Finalement il choisit de les ignorer pour ne poser que la plus importante.

-Donc… je peux vous rendre votre nom ?

Rihan se contenta de lui sourire.

-Bien sûr. C' est demandé si gentiment que je ne peux pas refuser.

Takashi ne put s' empêcher de soupirer de soulagement avant de se tourner vers ses amis.

-Il va falloir que vous descendiez Maître Griffou, Tsuyukami.

Les deux yokais obtempérèrent même si Takashi entendit distinctement les murmures emplis de ressentiment et de plans de vengeance du chat qui lui servait de garde du corps.

Une fois ses amis à terre, Takashi sortit le Livre des Amis et l' ouvrit à une page au hasard. Il ferma ensuite les yeux en se concentrant sur les apparences de Rihan et de Tsuyukami et se mit à murmurer.

-Vous qui devriez me protéger, révélez-moi vos noms.

Il sentit le souffle des pages qui tournaient toutes seules et, lorsqu' il s' arrêta, saisit les pages qui se dressaient au-dessus des autres. D' un mouvement rapide il les plia et les mit dans sa bouche.

-_Rihan, Tsuyukami, je vous rends vos noms. _Pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux et en soufflant sur les feuilles.

_Il voyait sa grand-mère rigoler avec un Rihan couvert de bleus et avec une énorme bosse sur la tête. Il lui racontait une histoire qu' il ne pouvait pas entendre et que Reiko semblait apprécier._

_ Maintenant il la voyait parler avec Tsuyukami. Un Tsuyukami beaucoup plus vivant que celui qu' il connaissait. Il l' entendit se vanter d' avoir eu le nom de Rihan avant d' avoir le sien et il écouta la discussion qu' elle avait avec Tsuyukami sur ses croyants et ses pouvoirs._

Takashi ne put s' empêcher de sourire tandis qu' il s' effondrait presque sur le sol. Les souvenirs de Reiko étaient vraiment beau. Il aurait aimé en voir plus.

Quelques heures plus tard un Takashi épuisé quittait la demeure Nura. Les yokais avaient été tellement heureux du retour du nom de leur chef qu' ils avaient organisé un énorme festin dont, bien sûr, il avait été l' invité d' honneur. Il avait tenté de refuser mais le fils du chef était passé par là et avant même qu' il ne s' en rende compte il était assis devant un repas entre Rihan et son fils tandis que Maître Griffou buvait jusqu' à plus soif et que Tsuyukami s' était habilement esquivé.

Le festin en lui-même avait été agréable mais il devait rentrer chez lui avant que les Fujiwara ne se rendent compte qu' il avait quitté la maison ce qu' il avait fini par faire comprendre au clan qui l' avait laissé partir à la condition qu' il revienne un jour. Il s' était donc retrouvé à promettre de venir passer du temps avec eux approuvé par Maître Griffou qui en avait après leur saké.

En se retournant Takashi jeta un long regard à la demeure du clan Nura. Les yokais qui y vivaient n' étaient pas méchant. Il avait un peu de mal à l' avouer mais ils ressemblaient à l' idée qu' il se faisait d' une famille. Une vraie famille où tout le monde s' accepte et se respecte malgré les différences d' opinion et de caractère. En regardant la vieille demeure Takashi ne pouvait s' empêcher de se demander si sa vie avec les Fujiwara pourrait ressembler à ça un jour. Si il leur disait la vérité sur lui, est-ce qu' ils l' accepteraient comme les yokais du clan Nura s' acceptaient ?

Alors qu' il y réfléchissait une douce lueur orangé vint briller dans ses yeux et il se rendit compte que le soleil était en train de se lever.

-Ah mince ! Vite Maître ! Il faut qu' on se dépêche de rentrer.

À côté de lui Maître Griffou soupira et se transforma. Décidément, Takashi paniquait pour un rien.

Tandis qu' ils volaient dans le ciel Takashi ne put s' empêcher de parler.

-Il faudra qu' on aille rendre visite à Tsuyukami demain. Je lui apporterai des pêches.

-Mmph ! Grommela Maître Griffou. Comme si il en avait besoin. Tu devrais arrêter de te mêler de ce genre d' histoire et me remettre le Livre des Amis dès mainten- Aïe !

Takashi sourit au coup qu' il venait de donner à Maître Griffou.

-Arrête de dire ce genre de chose. Je garderai le Livre des Amis jusqu' à ma mort et là tu pourras l' avoir. C' est ça notre marché.

-Tss. Je peux bien essayer de te faire changer d' avis.

Le sourire de Takashi se fit plus doux.

-Tu peux. Mais ça ne marchera pas. Ce livre… contient plein de souvenirs précieux. Les souvenirs de ma grand-mère. Je ne les céderai pas aussi facilement.


End file.
